


Is It True?

by Northjet



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northjet/pseuds/Northjet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could what started out as a bet turn into something more or will everything fall apart when the truth comes out?  Eventual Calzona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Arizona Robbins and Mark Sloan were eagerly awaiting the arrival of the new resident. Normally, Richard Webber didn’t allow residents to transfer in mid-program but apparently this new resident was a hot shot Ortho star in the making.

Arizona and Mark had their own reason for the interest and it had nothing to do with medicine for the two department heads. New blood was always interesting for the well-known players.

There wasn’t going to be a formal meeting introducing the newbie, but a lot of people were gathered around anyways.

Teddy joined them.

“Yang is freaking out about the new resident even though I told her she’s Ortho. No interest in Cardio.  Although, now that I think about it, I might be able to torture her a little if she gets out of line.”  Teddy said with a laugh.

“Yang hates any sort of competition. She won’t settle down until she knows for sure that the new resident is hands off of Cardio.”  Mark replied.

“True. That one is cutthroat that’s for sure.”  Arizona remarked of Cristina Yang.

“Why are you guys loitering around here anyways?” Teddy inquired.

“No reason. Not busy so thought we’d get the lay of the land.”  Mark answered unconvincingly, while Arizona refused to make eye contact with Teddy.

“Oh, ew, please tell me you’re not waiting to see the new resident.” Teddy scowled.

“Okay we won’t.” Mark responded with a shrug.

Just then Webber ushered in the new resident and both Arizona and Mark stared in awe. She was beautiful.  Dark hair, beautiful curves, caramel skin, full lips.

“Dibs.” They both whispered at the same time.

“Gross, you two. Just gross.”  Teddy said in distaste.

“I saw her first.” Mark argued.

“We saw her at the same time.” Arizona contended.

Just then Webber bought the resident around to them.

“These three are our heads of Cardio, Peds, and Plastics. Drs. Teddy Altman, Arizona Robbins, and Mark Sloan.  People, this is Callie Torres.  She’s the new resident.  She’ll be working mainly with Dr. Chang in Ortho but I’m sure there will be some overlap with cases so be kind to this one.  She’s going places.”  Richard boasted, clearly embarrassing Callie.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Callie said earnestly.

“Pleasure is all ours.” Mark flirted.

“Nice to meet you.” Teddy said sweetly as she shook Callie’s hand.

“I look forward to working with you.” Arizona stated with a hint of flirtation.

As Webber led Callie away, Teddy smacked both Arizona and Mark on the arms. She had noticed Callie’s cheeks flaming at both flirtations.

“You two are horrible. Leave the poor girl alone.”  Teddy admonished.

Mark and Arizona stared at each other for a moment.

“Oh please don’t do what you normally do. It’s not right.  You two both know that.”  Teddy discouraged.

“Nobody gets hurt, Teddy. It’s going to be fine.”  Mark soothed.

“Nobody gets hurt because nobody finds out. But eventually someone will and then what are you going to do?”  Teddy disputed.

“It’s going to be fine Teds. We’re always careful.”  Arizona tried to appease.

“Please don’t make this bet.” Teddy pleaded.

“It’s what we do. Nobody will get hurt.  So Robbins what do I get if I score first?”  Mark questioned Arizona.

“Box seats at a football game? If I score first, I need a reservation at that new Italian restaurant that opened downtown.  The one with the months long wait.  I know you have an in.”  Arizona countered.

“Deal.” They shook on it.

Teddy shook her head and walked away grumbling. She loved her friends, but hated this aspect of their personalities.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie’s first day had been nerve-wracking. The other residents were not really fond of her and so she was kind of left to her own devices once Webber had left her with Chang in Ortho.

She had enjoyed the work and hoped things would get better once the other residents realized she wasn’t here to take their positions.

She was in the residents change room when Cristina Yang walked in. She looked Callie up and down and then spoke.

“Are you into Cardio or not?” She asked Callie bluntly.

“No. Ortho all the way for me.”  Callie replied quickly.

Cristina considered her for a moment, trying to decide of Callie was lying. Then she nodded.

“Good. Tequila?”  Cristina questioned.

“What?” Callie queried in confusion.

“We’re going across the street for drinks. You in?”  Cristina prodded.

“Sure.” Callie replied with a huge smile.

“Cool.”

Cristina finished changing, as did Callie. They headed across the street to meet the other residents.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Arizona were sitting at a table with Teddy, Owen, Derek and Bailey watching the residents enjoying their night out. Mark and Arizona were focused on one resident in particular.

“What are you two staring at?” Bailey asked as she turned around to get a look.

“Nothing.” They responded in unison as they looked away.

“Oh please, tell me you are not planning on corrupting the new resident. Keep both your dirty paws off of her.”  Bailey strongly tried to deter them.

The others at the table started laughing.

“Bailey, she’s an adult. Whatever happens, happens.”  Mark retorted, clearly not scared off.

“Yeah Bailey. She’ll be fine.  She is fine.”  Arizona said as she raked her eyes over Callie’s body.

Mark followed suit.

“Whatever. You two need to grow up.”  Bailey grumbled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie was certain she felt eyes on her and when she looked up she noticed both Arizona Robbins and Mark Sloan giving her not so innocent looks. She poked Cristina and then leaned in to ask her a question.

“What’s with those two?” She pointed in Arizona and Mark’s direction.

“Why?” Cristina asked puzzled.

“I’m certain they were both flirting with me when we were introduced and now they are looking at me like I’m a steak dinner.” Callie answered.

Cristina smirked in Arizona and Mark’s direction and then laughed as they both looked away.

“Those two are the biggest players in the hospital. I think you’re new blood and well, clearly you’re hot so they both want you.”  Cristina explained.

“Oh, so I should probably stay away from them.” Callie remarked.

“Probably for the best.” Cristina agreed.

“Thanks for the head’s up.” Callie said gratefully.

Cristina nodded. They quickly went back to enjoying their evening of tequila and dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“Guess what?” Arizona gloated as Mark walked in to her office.

“What?” He asked with interest.

“I have a surgery with Callie Torres today.” She responded with a smirk.

“What? Son of a…”  Mark complained.

“I’ll try not to rock her world too much. Oh, I can just taste that amazing Italian food.”  Arizona continued to tease.

“You’re too over confident. In case you’ve forgotten, she pretty much ignores us thanks to Yang.”  Mark pointed out.

“Well, she can’t while we’re in an operating room together.” Arizona replied with a grin.

Mark nodded conceding Arizona’s point.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie was getting irritated. Dr. Robbins had been flirting with her repeatedly during the surgery, she was sure of it.  Also, somehow Dr. Sloan had talked Derek into allowing him to observe the surgery so he was also flirting with her and at points crowding her as she tried to work.

“You have really good technique Dr. Torres.” Sloan mumbled in Callie’s ear.

She looked up to see Robbins roll her eyes at his obvious behaviour.

“Mark, you want to step back and give the woman some room to breathe? Do I have to kick you out of here or are you going to behave?”  Derek spoke up.

Mark stepped back.

“No need to kick me out, but where’s the fun in behaving?” He said as she shot a wink in Callie’s direction.

Callie sighed heavily and shook her head. She continued on with her work.

“So Dr. Torres, tell us about yourself.” Arizona prodded.

“Not much to tell. Ortho resident and now I work here.”  Callie deflected.

“Come on. There must be a story to tell.”  Arizona pressed.

Callie glanced at Arizona and then quickly looked back down.

“I don’t want to tell it.” Callie stated bluntly.

She noticed a look of surprise pass between Mark and Arizona.

“Just trying to be friendly.” Arizona responded.

“I’m just trying to work.” Callie said tiredly.

Callie noticed the look of irritation that crossed Arizona’s face.

“Let’s just focus on the patient people.” Derek interjected.

With that the conversation in the room came to a halt.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arizona and Mark were in the scrub room after the surgery. Callie was still in the operating room closing up her part.

“What do you think that was about?” Arizona asked Mark.

“I don’t know. She didn’t seem all that receptive to either one of us.”  Mark answered.

Derek walked in to the room in time to hear Mark’s response.

“Maybe she just wants to work, like she said. You two aren’t even subtle about what it is you want from her.  You don’t want to get to know her; you want to get with her.  She knows it and it and she’s annoyed.  Let her have some space.”  Derek chastised.

Arizona and Mark were about to respond when Callie entered the scrub room. She looked at both Arizona and Mark and rolled her eyes.

“You know we are attendings still and you are a resident. You could still treat us with respect.”  Mark pointed out while Arizona nodded her head.

“Then you two should act like you deserve it.” Callie snapped.

Arizona went to respond when Callie raised her hand to stop her.

“I’m here to work and to learn. I’m not here to be a conquest for either one of you.  Save the flirting for someone who’d be more receptive and finds it charming.  Me?  I just find it sad.”  With that Callie stormed out of the room.

Arizona and Mark were standing there stunned.

Derek started laughing.

Arizona tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice but failed.

“What’s so funny?”

“I like her.” Derek said and left.

After Derek left, Arizona turned to Mark.

“Do we still want to go through with this bet? She seems to hate us.”  Arizona questioned.

“Of course. It may be more work but the victory will be that much sweeter when one of us succeeds.”  Mark answered quickly.

“We have to be more subtle.” Arizona pointed out.

“Definitely.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie was ready to head home after a long day. She was just entering the elevator when she heard someone yell out asking for the door to be held.  Callie held the door and her eyes widened when the person came barrelling into the elevator.

“Thanks.” Arizona said breathlessly as she finally looked up and tensed when she saw Callie.

Callie felt some guilt for her earlier tirade but they had been completely out of line.

She and Arizona seemed to be debating whether to talk to each other, when Arizona’s hand shot out and pressed the stop button.

Callie looked up in shock.

“Look Dr. Robbins…” Callie began.

“Arizona. Call me Arizona.  I wanted to apologize for my behaviour.  I’m sorry Mark and I have been making you feel uncomfortable.  Forgive me?”  Arizona asked hopefully.

Callie fought the smile threatening to take over. She nodded.

Arizona let out a relieved breath and started the elevator up again.

“In light of that, can I buy you an apology drink at Joe’s?” Arizona inquired.

Callie wondered for a moment if Arizona was playing her but decided the woman seemed to be genuine.

“Okay. Let’s go to Joe’s.”  Callie said with a smile as the elevator doors opened.

Arizona led the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arizona was torn. She had enjoyed spending time with Callie the night before.

The resident had kept her guard up but not completely and Arizona had glimpsed some warmth in her eyes. Arizona had ended up heading home after a couple of drinks and Callie drifted off towards a group of her fellow residents.

Arizona was considering calling off the bet because she was genuinely intrigued by Callie.

She was sitting deep in thought in the cafeteria when Mark approached her and sat down beside her.

“So, I hear you and Torres had some drinks together last night.” Mark began conversationally.

“Yeah nothing came of it. Listen Mark…”

“Oh I know nothing came of it.” He interrupted with a knowing smirk.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Arizona quizzed.

“Just that Torres apparently accepted a date with Brooke.” Mark responded gleefully.

Brooke was Arizona’s favourite scrub nurse.

“No way.” Arizona was not happy.  The thought of ending the bet quickly flew out the window.

“She did. They’re going out tonight.”  Mark said with a smile.

“Why are you so happy about this? It just proves she likes women.  You don’t have a chance.”  Arizona pointed out.

“Actually according to the grapevine, Callie is open to dating both men and women, so I’m still good.”

“What?” Arizona questioned.

“Apparently, she went out on a date with one of the other male residents a couple of weeks ago. It crashed and burned but she’s open so I’m still good.”  Mark gloated.

“Mark, I swear you spend more time gossiping than you do working.” Arizona grumbled as she walked away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie was reading a chart by one of the desks when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find a guilty looking Brooke standing there.

“Hey!” Callie greeted with a smile.  Truth was Brooke was cute and nice but she wasn’t super excited about the date.  Her interests had been peaked by Arizona Robbins but Arizona’s reputation was a hard thing to get past, especially considering how both she and Sloan had behaved with Callie when she first arrived.

“Hey Callie, um, unfortunately I have to cancel. I had asked Robbins for some overtime and she gave me some for tonight.  I really need the OT, so if it’s okay, can I get a rain check?”  Brooke asked hopefully.

“Oh yeah. Definitely!  Just let me know when you have some free time and we’ll figure it out.”   Callie felt oddly relieved.

“Thanks so much Callie. I have to head back to Peds, but I’ll get back to you soon.”  Brooke reached out and squeezed Callie’s arm before walking away.

“I’d be more than willing to take her place tonight.” Came a voice from behind Callie not even five seconds after Brooke left.

“No thank you.” Callie responded curtly.

“Why? I’m a nice guy.  I’ll treat you great.”  Mark cajoled.

At that Callie snorted.

“You’ll treat me great? Every woman you’ve hooked up with here has a complaint about you.  I’m going to stick with no.  Good day Dr. Sloan.”  Callie quickly gathered up her charts and left a dumbfounded Mark staring after her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An annoyed Mark entered the Attending’s Lounge and sat down next to Arizona.

“Torres is as cold as ice.” Mark muttered.

“What happened?” Arizona asked.

“I offered to take Brooke’s place tonight and she turned me down flat.” He grumbled.

“Oh so Brooke cancelled for tonight?” Arizona inquired with a smirk.

Mark shot a glance in her direction.

“You’re awful. Making her work so she couldn’t go on the date…it’s genius.”  Mark conceded.

“Now, I make my move.” Arizona stated.

“What’s your move?” Mark probed.

“Wait and see.” Arizona answered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Callie? Are you coming to Joe’s tonight?”  Cristina called after her as she was heading out of the locker room.

“Nah. I’m exhausted.  I’m just going to grab some dinner and head home.  Thanks Cristina.”

Callie headed towards the elevators when she heard a voice behind her. It was getting to be a habit.

“Would you like to grab some pizza with me? I know a really good place.”

Callie turned to Arizona with her eyebrow raised.

“Not a date, just two people trying to be friends, getting to know each other.” Arizona hastily explained.

“Okay, lead the way Dr. Robbins.” Callie accepted as the elevator doors opened.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arizona wanted to get to know Callie better.

They were sitting at the restaurant not sure how to talk to each other.

“Why did you leave Miami?” Arizona broke the ice.

“I had been seeing someone and it ended badly. I had my family there and they were great but I just needed something new, you know?  I needed to know that I could take care of myself and come through on my own.  Relying on family is not a bad thing, but I needed to know I could do it without the safety net.  I know it sounds silly.”  Callie murmured as she looked away.

“It’s not silly. I get it.  But why did it come up all the sudden?”  Arizona asked.

“Something my ex said to me.” It was clear Callie didn’t want to dwell on that topic.

“It was hard for my family to understand but I couldn’t give in.”

Arizona nodded.

“How about you? How did you end up in Seattle?”

“Army brat. I ended up going to Hopkins for med school and after a while I found my way here.  Eventually they offered me the whole department and I couldn’t pass that up.”  Arizona responded.

“Army brat? You weren’t interested in joining?”

“Not at all. How are you finding Seattle?”

“Not as hot as Miami, but there is something oddly comfortable about it. I could see myself staying here for quite some time.”  Callie admitted softly.

“That would be Seattle’s gain.” Arizona said sweetly.

Callie threw a warm smile in Arizona’s direction. One Arizona gladly reciprocated.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, because Callie’s place was close by, Arizona had offered to walk her home. At first Callie had tried to refuse, but Arizona wouldn’t hear of it.

“I had a good time tonight Arizona. Thank you for inviting me.”  Callie said honestly as they neared her apartment.

“I did too.” Arizona meant it and it bothered her.  If she continued to get to know Callie better she would have to stop the bet.  The thought of getting to know her better was both exhilarating and frightening.   She hadn’t let anybody close in a long time and she wasn’t sure if she could now.

“Well this is me. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”  Callie stated as they stopped in front of her building.  She gave a cute little wave and smile.  She turned to head towards the door.

“Bye.” Arizona called out.

Just then Callie stumbled. Arizona moved quickly to catch her.  She steadied Callie and turned her towards her, still holding Callie in her arms.

Their eyes met and the moment was electric. Arizona slowly moved Callie towards the wall of the building.  She pressed her against the wall and quickly captured Callie’s lips in a scorching kiss.  Callie responded wholeheartedly.

Arizona was in heaven but it stopped abruptly.

Callie disentangled herself from Arizona and quickly ran into the building.

Arizona considered going after her but thought it would be better to let her have some time to process.

She turned regretfully and headed to a bench. She pulled out her cell to call a cab.

She could not get Callie out of her head. She had to talk to Mark about the bet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Arizona was sure that Callie was avoiding her. Anytime she’d see Callie, Callie would quickly turn the other way and leave.

Arizona was getting irritated. Just when she was about to give up on the opportunity to speak to Callie, she saw her enter a supply room.  Arizona quickly followed and shut the door behind her.

“You have been avoiding me.” Arizona stated to Callie’s back.

Callie stiffened but did not turn around.

“No I haven’t. Just been busy.  Life of a resident and all.”  Callie responded quickly.

“Callie…”

Callie turned around and pressed herself against the shelf to somehow increase the distance between her and Arizona.

“You kissed me.” It was spoken as an accusation.

“You kissed me back.” Arizona pointed out.

“You started it.”

“Are we really doing this?” Arizona asked exasperated.

“Arizona…I can’t.” Callie’s was almost pleading.

“You can’t what?” Arizona asked bewildered.

“I can’t get involved with you. I’m here to work and focus on that for now.  I’m not ready for any sort of relationship.”  Callie stated.

Arizona stepped back and inhaled deeply.

“There’s something here Callie. We shouldn’t ignore that.”  Arizona said softly.

“I have to.” Callie was resolute.

If there was one thing Arizona Robbins wouldn’t do, it was beg.

“But you’re willing to date other people like Brooke or that other resident you went out with? Is it a me issue?”  Arizona asked angrily.

Callie looked up surprised.

“I…I decided I shouldn’t date anyone. I came here to work and that is what I’m going to do.”

“Fine. I didn’t take you for a coward, but you learn something new every day.”  Arizona snapped as she wrenched open the supply room door and stormed out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie tried to ignore what had happened with Arizona. She had a surgery to perform and she needed that to be where her attention was directed.

It was pretty standard for a hip surgery but outside distractions were never good during surgery.

Everything was going well during the surgery when all the sudden the patient’s vitals bottomed out.

No matter what they did, they couldn’t bring her back around.

Time of death was called and Callie quickly bolted from the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arizona was charting at one of the desks when she heard the murmurs from the other residents. She tried to ignore it for as long as she could.

Finally the whispering became too much.

“What is going on?” She directed at the group.

At first there was hemming and hawing until finally Cristina spoke up.

“Torres is missing.”

Arizona’s concern spiked. Had their encounter sent Callie running?

“She lost a patient and it seemed to knock her for a loop. Nobody’s seen her since she left the OR.”  Cristina supplied.

“Where have you looked?” Arizona demanded.

“Everywhere. We even checked the roof.  Nada.”  Cristina replied.

Arizona wracked her brain. Then the answer came to her.  When they had dinner the other night, Arizona had told Callie a story about where she used to hide when she wanted to be left alone.

Arizona walked away from the gathered residents.   She strode up to the elevator and pressed the down button.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Callie lay on the cot, her arm over her eyes, she went over the surgery in her mind.

Everything had been going fine. She hadn’t made a mistake as far as she knew.  What went wrong?

She had liked the patient. An older lady named Linda.  She had a great sense of humour and had immediately made Callie feel at ease when talking to her.

Callie’s ears pricked up when she thought she heard a sound. When nothing further came, she decided it was her mind playing tricks on her.

She continued to torture herself with thoughts of what misstep she might have made that caused Linda’s death.

“I thought I might find you down here.” A voice said softly.

Callie’s eyes flew open and she sat up in surprise. Her eyes came to rest on Arizona.

“Why are you hiding down here Callie?” Arizona questioned gently.

Callie could feel the tears threatening to fall.

“She died.” It was the only response she could muster.

Arizona crossed the room and knelt down in front of Callie.

“Patients die. We can do everything right and still get the wrong result.  You can’t beat yourself up over everyone who doesn’t make it.”  Arizona said quietly as she grasped Callie’s hand.

“I know…but it doesn’t make it easier.” Callie replied sadly.

A look of tenderness crossed Arizona’s face.

“A lot of doctors lose that.” She commented as she stared at Callie.

“What?” Callie inquired.

“The ability to care so much. Don’t ever lose it, but don’t let it overtake you also.”  Arizona responded.

Callie looked at Arizona for a moment and nodded.

“Are you ready to go back upstairs?” Arizona asked.

Callie nodded again. As she stood up she and Arizona both noted that Arizona had not let go of her hand.

“Is it okay?” Arizona indicated towards their hands.

Callie responded by tightening her grip and following Arizona to the elevator.


End file.
